Débat sur la Passerelle
by choup37
Summary: TRADUCTION. L'équipage de la Passerelle de l'USS Enterprise aime débattre et discuter de problèmes importants dans les moments les plus calmes. Comme les univers fictionnels. Ou, comment l'équipage décide de qui est qui dans l'univers Marvel. Crack Fic! D'après la fiction originelle 'Debates on the Bridges' de SweeneyGirl310593


_**Bonjour tout le monde! Bon hé bien, le virus de la traduction m'a définitivement infestée, il faut dire que j'ai découvert des auteurs anglophones magnifiques, et que c'est un vrai plaisir de travailler sur leurs textes! Un grand merci à SweeneyGirl310593 de m'avoir permis de traduire une autre de ses fics, et un autre MERCIIIIIIIII énorme à Hyaku Yume pour m'avoir aidé à rendre un truc potable. Oui parce que mine de rien, l'anglais oral c'est une horreur à traduire, entre les termes contractés, les anglicismes et les jurons, je ne vous dis pas la prise de tête xD.**_

_**Cette fiction devrait ravir les trekkistes fans de Marvel, dont je fais partie (gloire aux Avengers!) ;) J'espère que vous aimerez autant que moi!**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

_**Débat sur la Passerelle**_

_"Hé bien, c'est évident, je suis sans aucun doute Steve Rodgers. Je veux dire, tout l'indice est dans le nom: __**Captain**__ America. Beau, patriotique, courageux..."_, répondit Kirk à la question posée dernièrement par son timonier en chef.

L'avide fan de Comic book avait décidé que tout l'équipage avait besoin qu'on lui assigne un rôle dans l'univers Marvel des Avengers, principalement parce que cette nébuleuse particulière était très ennuyante, bien que colorée et qu'ils avaient besoin de _quelque chose_ pour se distraire. Lors de périodes comme celle-ci, l'équipage avait pris l'habitude de débattre. Le sens de la vie, l'éthique de la Première Directive, quelle trilogie Star Wars était la meilleure. Ce dernier débat en était presque venu aux mains, jusqu'à ce que Spock ait déclaré qu'il ne les avait pas vus et soit plus tard trainé jusqu'aux quartiers de Jim pour voir la saga entière.

_"Blond",_ dit Uhura en roulant des yeux.

_"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ça? Peu importe, je suis en dehors de ça!"_, dit Carole avec espièglerie en remuant ses propres boucles blondes alors qu'elle entrait dans l'ascenseur.

Uhura rit: _"Et puis, tu ne te sentais pas très patriotique quand on a reçu les derniers ordres de Starfleet._

_"Parce qu'ils étaient idiots"_, répliqua Kirk._ De plus, le Cap n'aime pas beaucoup les règle__s non plu__s.»_

_"Okay, nous sommes d'accord. Le capitaine obtient d'être Captain. En ce qui concerne Spock?", _demanda Sulu, s'attirant un sourcil levé de la part du Vulcain.

_"Thor. J'allais dire Hulk. Par l'Enfer, Khan définirait probablement bien Thor. Un alien qui tombe amoureux d'une humaine, un père puissant, des pouvoirs bizarres, des discours __au style formel.__Des idées?"_, dit Jim en se tournant vers son Premier Officier.

_"Je n'ai aucun commentaire sur le sujet. Je dois retourner à mes devoirs Capitaine. En tant qu'Officier des Sciences en chef, je devrais actuellement être en train de faire la carte de la nébuleuse."_

Ce fut à présent au tour de Kirk de rouler des yeux alors que Spock devenait absorbé par les saisies de la station des sciences.

_"Tu es sans aucun doute Hawkeye, Sulu. Je veux dire, tu tires vachement bien !"_

Sulu sembla vachement content.

_"J'imagine que cela signifie qu'Uhura est la Veuve noire._

_"C'est seulement parce qu'il n'y a qu'une femme dans l'équipage!"_, renifla la Chef des Communications.

_"Hey, Natasha Romanov botte méchamment les culs! Je ne voudrais pas la provoquer. Elle est totalement flippante! Deux choses que vous avez en commun"_, protesta Jim.

_"Je vais prendre ça"_, sourit-elle._ "Et pour Scotty?_

_"Facile, Tony Stark. L'inventeur de génie qui peut réparer n'importe quoi. En plus, il a un Jarvis."_

Peu de gens connaissaient l'humour pince sans rire de Keenser, principalement dû au fait qu'il avait rarement adressé plus de quelques phrases à quiconque en dehors du Chef Ingénieur. Scotty sembla très satisfait quand ils descendirent pour le lui dire, si peu abasourdi quant à la conversation.

_"Je me demande à quel personnage fictionnel le bon Docteur a été assigné?"_, demanda Spock, ayant abandonné toute tentative de concentration devant la sottise de ses amis.

_"Ah non! Je ne refais pas cela. Rappelez-vous la conversation sur le Seigneur des anneaux dans l'ascenseur._

_"Est-ce que je __**veux**__ seulement savoir?"_, soupira Uhura d'un air fatigué.

_"Sans commentaire! J'avais juste décidé que je suis Aragorn..._

_"Que tu serais!_

_"Et ton petit ami a l'équipement complet du guerrier elfique qui lui va comme un gant avec les jets de sagesse et les mouvements ninjas. En plus, il a déjà les oreilles!_

_"Je me rappelle que le Docteur McCoy n'était pas satisfait d'avoir été sélectionné pour être 'Gimli'_, conclut Spock.

_"Hé bien, s'il n'était pas si foutrement grognon et violent avec les hypos! La querelle constante avec Legolas n'aide pas non plus!",_ répliqua bassement Jim.

_"J'imagine que Pick serait Nick Fury..."_, réfléchit Sulu.

_"Yep, ça lui va. Chris aurait été très content de cela!"_, approuva Kirk.

_"Vous savez qui cela laisse, n'est-ce pas?"_, demanda Sulu.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Chekov, à la Station de navigation.

_"Le gosse comme Hulk?",_ dit Jim, éclatant de rire à la pensée de son maigre et jeune timonier aux douces manières se métamorphosant en un géant vert bondissant de muscles.

_"Vous n'avez jamais insulté la Russie, Keptain"_, répondit le jeune homme, s'attirant plus de rires.

_"Ok, vous tous, retournez travailler maintenant. Nous devons avoir __**quelque chose**__ dans notre rapport pour Starfleet"_, ordonna Jim.


End file.
